


The White Widow

by captivated



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Canary & White Canary, Black Widow & White Widow, F/F, F/M, Felicity Has A Past, Felicity Is An Assassin, Felicity knows how to fight, Gen, Mirakuru, Natasha and Felicity Sismance, Science Bros, She's The White Widow, The Red Room Academy, The Red Room Is Hell For Felicity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captivated/pseuds/captivated
Summary: Oliver Queen and Sara Lance aren't the only one who had horrible memories on a hellish island. Felicity Smoak has a secret, a darker one than Oliver and Sara's combined. She's a former assassin... and her Hell? The Red Room Academy.[ THIS IS A STELICITY FANFICTION ]





	1. The Origin of the White Widow

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea about Felicity being abducted and sent to Moscow, Russia after trying to run away from home.
> 
> This idea seemed great to me and it looks like a really good plot, especially that our IT girl has become insanely badass in the past few seasons. I'd like to make her shine in this story. 
> 
> Felicity is just like Natasha (Black Widow) except she's falling a bit behind her a little. In this case, Felicity is named after the Black Widow except it's changed to White Widow. 
> 
> They are what the Red Room Academy calls the Widow sisters because of how highly intelligent and experienced they are.
> 
> Thanks to AnakinFlair for the idea (:

**Moscow, Russia**  
**May 27th, 1945**

The thirteen year old girl in the bed stared at the ceiling above her with barely an emotion flickering across her face. She was under her white duvet wearing a white night gown as her right hand had been chained to the bed. It was the usual routine for her; train, eat, _kill_ , and then get chained to the bed before you go to sleep.

No fear painted her face, just the stoic look that she'd often give to people who tried to talk to her. She was only thirteen, however, it did not stop her teachers from teaching her how to become the best cold hearted assassin. Beside her was her older friend, Natasha, she was one of the best students that the Red Room Academy could ever have. She only came in second. And while everyone praised the redhead, she has never felt so relieved in her life.

It was never her intention to be sent to the Red Room Academy after she got abducted by a weird Russian dude. Even if she did try, she couldn't get away from her attacker nor could she escape the facility that prevented her from seeing her family.

She forgot what family felt like. It's been a year since she arrived at the Red Room Academy, she was taught everything on how to become a ruthless killer but doubt settled and guilt pushed its way in. _Still_ , she thought calmly, _I killed them_. The way she made it sound calm to her ears made her feel uncomfortable, it felt weird.

Before all of this, she was dealing with her alcoholic mother. She knew how much her mother loved her but she had very weird ways of showing it. The love her mother was giving her did not make her feel loved enough. She just wanted someone to love her like a husband loves his wife. But all that diminished when she entered this academy. With all the training and the killing, she wasn't the bright and young girl she was before but a young cold, calculating, strong and highly experienced assassin who has been taught to execute her opponents, not save them.

Though, she still wished that one day she could free herself from the academy.

Heaving a loud sigh, she turned on her side and stared at the person in front of her that was sleeping. Natasha. She was sleeping soundly with her hand chained to the bed, she knew it was creepy to stare but the thirteen year old became bored and her thoughts were racing a thousand miles per minute. It was dark and eerie and she could hear the small snores that exited from her fellow acquaintances mouths. Not too quiet, not too loud but it still did not sooth her.

“Go to sleep,” Natasha says without opening her eyes. The thirteen year old tensed in her spot and frowned. When she didn't respond back, Natasha's eyes flew wide open and looked at her with pursed lips. “Go to sleep, Felicity.”

Felicity shook her head, “I can't sleep.” She said with a stern voice, “Every time I do, I just can't.” Natasha didn't know what she meant by that. The redhead adjusted herself on her bed and grumbled under her breath when the handcuffs were making her movement limited.

“Nightmares?”

“I have no fears to dream about.” It was true, she did not feel any fear towards anyone. She wanted to feel fear but she was brainwashed so she wouldn't.

Natasha then jumped to another option. “Adrenaline? Excitement? Staying awake for more than you should is bad for your health.” Felicity sighed. Of course Natasha would lecture her on her health.

Felicity was like the little sister Natasha never had and vice versa. They were bound to protect each other in either way. The way Natasha felt for Felicity were strong and firm; she did not want anything to happen to her surrogate sister nor would she want to see the mental and emotional health of the girl who was once an innocent.

They both went through Hell together, they fought together and they would always be stuck at the hip. It was a deadly team if anyone said so themselves. If anyone stumbled upon them, they think they were just encountering two sisters but if people who knew them stumbled across them, they could see that they were not meant to be messed with, especially when both are the best Assassins in the Red Room Academy.

Felicity blinked her eyes and nodded her head once. “I know,” She said. “But maybe it's just the thoughts that are swirling in my brain. You know how much I love thinking.”

That got a smile out of Natasha. “Only you, сестра. Only you.” She said. They reached across the bed and linked their hands together, reassuring themselves that they would go through Hell again and survive.

 

* * *

 

They were standing around the blue mat with their usual workout attire. After the excruciating ballet dancing that she was forced to do, they were getting ready to spar with each other. She knew of the others who died on this mat, she was also aware that anyone on the mat were expendable. Yet, she still did not fear her death. She was taught not to.

Felicity had her hair pulled up in a pony tail with braids cascading down to her back, despite her eyesight going slightly bad, she could still see her opponents and calculate their every moves. It's what happens when her brain works in a fast paced motion, including that she could adopt new skills because of her photographic memory.

She stood confidently on the sides. Her arms were clasped in front of her, her legs were barely parted and her eyes concentrated on the two girls on the mat. Their skills were standing out, they were struggling to keep up with each other and the blonde girl was straying in her movements. Even after all the training they had went through, the blonde girl still fell off step which could send her to somewhere remarkably painful. Felicity said nothing, she kept her mouth shut and she watched.

It wasn't as brutal as Felicity thought it would be but they came out with more injuries and less broken bones. She frowned, their teacher wouldn't like that.

Next, Felicity and another girl was called up to hit the mats. Felicity stepped up and she could see the sweat beading down the girl's head as she found out who she was going up against. Kill, her mind supplied but her heart said otherwise. She didn't want to kill her but her instincts did. “Start.” Their teacher said and the two circled each other in a predatory way.

The girl took the first jab and Felicity blocked it with her arm, using the momentum to slip herself under her arm and use her acrobatic figure to push herself up. She wrapped her legs around the opponent's neck and yanked both of themselves down. Felicity's back hit the mat but it did not affect her strength as she gripped her opponent's arm while crushing her larynx. The girl underneath her struggled to catch a breath but Felicity did not stop, she kept adding pressure and looked up to see her teacher nod her head at her.

The nod meant to kill.

So she did.

It took her a few moments before she heard the neck snap into two. She hid the guilt building up in her as she felt the body go limp and Felicity stood up on the mat.

Natasha's eyes went cold knowing that Felicity has yet lost another piece of herself. She knew it, she knew the academy would take Felicity's humanity. She couldn't let the darkness eat at her soul, she couldn't. Felicity deserved too much, she deserved everything.

Felicity brushed off the dirt off her clothes and looked at the young girl's body. She hid the frown that was about wreck her emotionless expression. She killed a young girl and she never had a second doubt.

“Felicity,” her teacher announces once training was over. Felicity stopped and greeted her teacher formally. “You have proven yourself to us that you would make a fine young assassin one day.”

Felicity furrows her brows in confusion. “I have?” She asked curiously.

Her teacher nodded, “Of course. Your skills are remarkable. You will do good for the missions we have for you in the future.”

Felicity bit down on her lip but did not break under the pressure of her stare. “Your training has taught me well,” she said.

“I think it's time we give you a code name.” Her teacher smiled. “You will be the second most dangerous assassin. Your code name will be the _White Widow.”_

 


	2. The Vagabonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She noticed the way something flickers in Natasha’s eyes when the teacher comes in and stands with the younger girls on the sidelines. It was fast that many missed it but Felicity saw it when it came and went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back? And it’s been a year? Holy crap! I’m so sorry for how long this took, I just didn’t really have the inspiration to write the second chapter — it’s hard when you literally have about thirty thousand unfinished drafts in google documents and possessing a mind that can’t seem to stick on one idea. 
> 
> I really love your comments, apart from the confused Olicity comments on this story. To clear it up, there will be Olicity moments but it’s platonic. Steve and Felicity are the endgame here so if you’re not interested in reading, I don’t mind it. 
> 
> I am continuing this story like all the other stories I have published on here. Recently, I just quit Wattpad since I wasn’t feeling it anymore and I guess the app took my attention off of Archive Of Our Own, so now that I’m back, I’ll try updating a little bit more. 
> 
> Also, read the end for more important information. It’ll clear things up a bit more.

Felicity wasn’t stupid, she knew exactly what she was getting into. This wasn’t her first rodeo and it certainly won’t be her last, but by the situation she was in, it probably was.

She was going against Natasha, her best friend and a surrogate sister that she’s come to love in this cruel world — but she had no chance against her. Natasha was the top student in the Red Room, no one would come out alive while battling the Black Widow, it just didn’t seem possible.

She’s already accepted her fate, she wasn’t going to live. Even if Natasha cared for her, Felicity knows she’s going to have to carry out the execution. She trusted Natasha to do it, she’s been the first person she could depend on when she first arrived here, she’s taken care of her and looked out for her. The least Felicity can do is believe in Natasha to go one with life without her and finally escape this hellhole.

They were standing on the opposite sides of the mat, both dressed in their usual attire and stared at each other for what seemed like hours, yet only a few minutes have passed.

She noticed the way something flickers in Natasha’s eyes when the teacher comes in and stands with the younger girls on the sidelines. It was fast that many missed it but Felicity saw it when it came and went.

Natasha showed fear, something that she’s never seen being expressed by someone so fearless.

Felicity was taken aback. This was no time for her to be showing fear, if the teacher saw it, she would put her through extensive pain just to get rid of that sliver of doubt and emotion that disappeared within a split second.

Then the teacher glanced between the both of them, one brow arched toward her hairline and her lips are pressed into a thin knifelike line. “You may begin,” she said.

Natasha stiffens, forcing herself to step forward and dive into her predatory stance. There’s doubt clouding her subconscious — it was obvious to Felicity, she knew the older woman was hesitant on attacking her.

So, with an assuring nod and a serious look thrown to the redhead’s way, Natasha’s eyes widened in surprise. The nod meant trust and the look meant to do what she needed to do. “The clock is ticking,” the teacher said. All they’ve been doing is circling around each other and they were getting rather bored and impatient.

Natasha eyes the clock against the wall. She wasn’t going to make the first move, so Felicity had to. She leaned her weight against her left leg, swiftly pulling herself up into the air with a fist pulled back to direct a hit.

Natasha’s reflexes come into full play, catching her fist before it could touch any part of her body. Then she’s bringing down her elbow and slamming it into Felicity’s rib cage hard.

The younger blonde cried out in pain, and Natasha had flinched in response to the agonizing sob she released. It didn’t stop Felicity from regaining her stance.

She was on her knees, using her left leg to turn herself around 180 degrees and kicked her right leg up to where it smashed into Natasha’s face. The redhead stumbled back with a groan, seeing the young one advance on her.

That’s when Natasha noticed.

Felicity had been going easy on her, suppressing her hits and her strength so Natasha could gain an upper hand and finish the training. It made her realize what Felicity was aiming for, and that was for her own death.

She wasn’t supposed to feel weak for a certain little girl who once came into the facility with a panic look on her face and tears in her eyes as if she was about to have a manic episode right then and there. They were never supposed to grow attached, now Natasha had to suffer for the rule she had broken.

The fight went on as long as they expected, considering that both Felicity and Natasha were at the top ranks of the Red Room training. They were incredibly fast, skilled, strong but there was something lacking in their fight that the teacher had begun to notice.

Natasha tried faltering in her moves but her body was betraying her because of how she was taught to react when a threat or attack is being delivered. In the end, Felicity was the one kept in an arm lock, pressure being forced down onto her windpipes. It’s hard to breathe but Natasha had loosened her grip so she could have access to air.

“Kill her,” the teacher commanded. “Now.” Natasha was looking around, her eyes darting to the girls — the little girls who had to experience the harsh environment of the people who had no remorse in killing children — who didn’t bat an eye when orphans killed other orphans with ease.

If she killed Felicity, she’d be just like them… She’s had to kill people close to her age because she had to, but as soon as Felicity walked in, Natasha found something in her that she could hang on to. A piece of home.

She wasn’t going to let that feeling go, even if she had to suffer because of it. Making a monstrous organization happy wasn’t worth the pain that came along with it. It wasn’t.

“No.” Natasha says, releasing her hold on the young teenager and stood up on her feet. “I won’t kill her.”

Felicity’s head snapped up, her sky blue hues staring down at Natasha with bewilderment. “Natasha,” she whispered lowly, but she ignored the sound of her name being called out.

“That was a direct order,” the teacher hissed. “Finish the job now.”

“We need her,” Natasha states, her confidence building up as each second passed by. She doesn’t care if she gets punished for this, they needed her. Natasha needed her.

“No, we don’t. We have you.”

“There is no me without her,” she calmly adds, looking down at the girl she cared for. “Unless you want to lose me too, I suggest you keep her alive.”

There’s tension in there between the teacher and Natasha. It was impalpable and suffocating, but the authoritative figure breaks it with a hum. “Very well then,” she clenched her jaw tightly. “You know what this means, Ms. Romanov.”

Natasha bows her head and begins to walk away, but Felicity grabs her hand, pulling her back. While the others dispersed, throwing them stares their way, they ignored it. “Why did you do that? Why didn’t you kill me?”

“You’re my only hope in this world, Felicity.” Natasha doesn’t hesitate to say. “You make this place a little more bearable.”

“But why?” Her tone was soft. They were going to keep torturing her, putting her through pain so she could forget what it felt like to care. “You should’ve did it—”

“Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t…” she’s saying, slipping her arm out of Felicity’s tight grip. “You should go, Felicity. I’ll be back later.”

There’s no other words spoken between them as Natasha disappeared into the hallway. But there’s something in her mind that bugged her: when was later?

Her eyes trail after Natasha after the walls blocks off her figure, and a heavy sigh drops from her lips. There was a feeling she couldn’t shake off, something bad.

She feels a warm hand place itself on her shoulder, and the teacher from before was standing behind her. Her shadow was casted upon the young girl, contrasting her from the light. “You’re weak,” the teacher retorts bluntly. “Your presence here is a liability to Ms. Romanov.”

Felicity responds with nothing but painful silence.

“I hope you know the consequences of your actions, brainwashing her into the refusal of killing you. Why is that?”

She couldn’t come up with a straight answer, she didn’t know either. But the teacher’s sudden vagueness lead her to think that something would happen to Natasha because of her, regardless of knowing that Natasha has to start back from the beginning and encounter the pain she’s already been through numerous times.

“Do you want to see Ms. Romanov again, Ms. Konstantinov?” The teacher’s taunting voice sends shivers up Felicity’s spine at the mention of her last name.

She doesn’t respond verbally yet physically with a nod of her head. She was staring straight ahead, her shoulders squared up and her head held high. They were always expected to stand that way when a figure like the woman behind her was in a close proximity — it’s been a habit she has yet to get rid of.

“Your punishment will be far worse than Ms. Romanov. Any complaint I hear from you, and that will be the end of it. We are doing you a favor, do not make us find a reason to kill you. She has already vouched for you, and she’s paying for your actions. You should be glad we are giving you a second chance unless you would’ve never seen the sun again.”

The people running this place were strict on rules. No one was here to make friends, they were to become cold blooded killers at a young age. Now that Felicity had put a flaw in their system, they had an eye on her. Anything she did, she knows she will be monitored by the people of this place.

And she hopes just maybe — maybe the nightmare will end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Felicity’s last name isn’t Smoak — I guess it would fit more into the story if Felicity Smoak was more of her cover up identity, though using her real name. 
> 
> Konstantinov is a Bulgarian-slash-Russian surname. It is not Felicity’s original last name, her biological mother married a man from Bulgaria who had russian parents, hence the last name but Felicity is still Jewish in this. But her ethnicity is only known by the people who man the Red Room facility, and apart from them, Natasha knows about it too. 
> 
> Hopefully, this chapter was decent. I wasn’t going to make Natasha fight Felicity until the later chapters but I feel like if I kept drawing it out a little more, I’d lose interest in the whole plot. 
> 
> Also, Natasha really sees Felicity is her family so if it seems a little too OOC then I’m really sorry. It’s been a long time since I’ve rewatched the Avengers and Arrow so I’m going to get their personalities wrong in the next few chapters.
> 
> In the next chapter, it’ll focus in the present tense which means Felicity is already in Team Arrow and whatnot. 
> 
> I’ll try to make the chapters longer but I don’t think I really have the patience for that, not gonna lie. 
> 
> But anyway, enjoy! Hopefully I can come back to this later and update it. I’m really sorry for the long wait.

**Author's Note:**

> сестра means sister.


End file.
